


We'll See How it Goes

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Glass 'Verse [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Lawyers, M/M, Morning After, Power Imbalance, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: Alexander argues his case.





	We'll See How it Goes

Alexander is sincerely shocked to wake the next morning—well before sunrise as he always does—and discover Washington still in his bed.

Maybe surprise is a foolish reaction, but Alexander acknowledges the feeling. It stems from a complicated tangle of self-doubt. He still can’t quite believe last night was real, and part of him assumed Washington would change his mind and vanish during the night. But none of Alexander's worst-case scenarios have come to pass. Washington is _here_ , squashed between Alexander and the wall. Naked, asleep, and hoarding more than his share of blankets and pillows.

The sight ignites a luminous feeling in Alexander's chest, and for several moments he is helpless to do anything but lie exactly where he is, staring at the unlikely occupant of his bed.

He startles nearly out of his skin when his alarm clock blares behind him. _Fuck_ , he forgot to switch the thing off, and now his heart is pounding about five thousand beats per second as he fumbles for the snooze button. He misses in his hurry, and manages to send the clock to the floor with a crunch.

Whatever just broke, it isn't the alarm mechanism, which continues to blare indignantly from under the bed.

Alexander snarls a string of curses as he twists toward the edge of the mattress and fishes over the side for the unholy piece of technology. When his hands finally close on broken plastic, it's all he can do to thumb the alarm off instead of hurling the entire thing against the wall.

He grudgingly replaces the clock on his bedside table, painfully aware that if he leaves it on the floor he'll probably step on it. When he flops back down with an irritated huff, it takes him several seconds to realize Washington is awake.

Washington is awake and _watching him_.

And Washington is smiling.

Alexander scowls despite the undeniable pulse of warmth in his chest. " _What_?"

Washington's smile widens. "Nothing. Good morning."

The scowl fades from Alexander's face, chased away by the unguarded affection in expressive eyes. It's impossible to feel like the butt of a joke when he's being looked at like this.

"Good morning," Alexander answers belatedly. "Do you… want coffee?"

Jesus, what a stupid question. He is waking up with Washington naked in his bed—a culmination of everything Alexander has wanted since he first laid eyes on his boss—and instead of a blow job, he offers the man _coffee_? For fuck's sake, all Alexander wants is to be held down and kissed. What is he thinking, making a suggestion that can only result in Washington leaving this bed?

"Maybe later." Washington moves, drags Alexander into his arms, and kisses him breathless.

" _Oh_ ," Alexander gasps in the stillness that follows.

"This still okay?" The question tickles Alexander's skin where Washington's lips brush his throat.

"Hell yes," Alexander agrees, and then doesn't say anything at all for a good long while.

They both showered last night before sleeping, but by the time they get out of bed they're a mess all over again.

Alexander's bathroom is tiny, his shower barely large enough to fit both of them at once. Last night they did not try. This morning Washington tugs Alexander in with him and they make it work. It's a little awkward, a little hilarious, and not especially dignified. But it's also nice, to know Washington wants him so close even in the light of day.

"I… don't have any food," Alexander admits when they reach the kitchen. He sets the coffeemaker percolating immediately, but banging through his cupboards and fridge turn up nothing by way of breakfast. Usually he doesn't bother; he's never claimed to be a paragon of healthy living. And on the rare days he's actually hungry, he grabs something on his way into the office.

Most days coffee is all he wants.

"We can order in." Washington's bulk is abruptly behind him, warm along his spine, the teasing slide of Washington's mouth finding his pulse.

Alexander shivers and leans into him, pleased and overwhelmed. If Washington wants to order delivery—not an easy prospect at this hour but surely an achievable goal—that means he intends to _stay_. Combined with the teasing, soft show of physical affection, it’s enough to make Alexander's knees weak. He tilts his head to the side, baring more of his throat. Moaning when Washington's teeth nip just beneath his jaw.

It's not until a short while later, after the coffee has been poured and both of them are drinking from mismatched mugs, that Washington gives him a more serious look. It seems a travesty that Washington is standing several feet away now, no longer touching him, but Alexander focuses on the caffeine hitting his system. The fact that Washington is still standing in his kitchen wearing the bare minimum of yesterday's clothing.

The fact that Washington does not seem to be in any hurry to leave.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asks when the quiet watchfulness extends too long.

"Nothing is wrong." Washington takes another sip from a chipped blue mug that says _FUCK OFF, I’M WRITING_. "I should transition you to another team starting next week."

It's an inevitable conclusion, all things considered, but Alexander still hears himself protest—more calmly than he might have predicted, "Please don't do that."

"I don't see that I have any alternative," Washington says. "Assuming you want to continue what we've started."

"Jesus, of course I want to continue."

"My professional authority over you is substantial. The least I can do is assign you to a group that doesn't answer to me directly."

"I don't want to work with another group. I want to work with you.” Alexander swallows. “I don't see why anything has to change. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Washington actually laughs at that. Loud and startled and honest. He laughs so long that Alexander starts thinking maybe he should be offended. Christ, he's not _that_ indiscreet, is he?

Finally Washington quiets, but he's still smiling. There are crinkles at the corners of his eyes and two matching tear tracks glinting on his cheeks.

"Sir." Alexander injects the word with all the solemnity he can muster. "You don't really want to pack me off to another team. And as for your authority… So what? The conflict of interest didn't stop you from kissing me. And it didn't stop you from staying last night. We both want this. Are you really going to dig your heels in _now_."

For a long time Washington stares at him silently. Alexander can feel the impossible weight of focus, can practically see the analysis unfolding behind dark eyes. He knows, in terms of abstract reason, that Washington is right. That what they've already done places Washington in a difficult professional position, and continuing to work closely together will be a tactical nightmare.

But Alexander does not care. He wants this. And he knows damn well that Washington does too. If his boss were really capable of holding the moral high ground, surely he would've done it long before now.

It still seems an eternity before Washington finally answers.

"You win, Alexander." The hint of resignation is far outweighed by the spark of greedy heat. "I won't do anything rash. For now we can continue as we are, and we'll see how it goes."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Transitional, Switch, Luminous
> 
> I also hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** , if you'd like to find me. (And have set up a **[Hamilton/Washington Community](https://whamilton.dreamwidth.org/)** over there, just a heads up to anyone who might be interested :)


End file.
